


Compassion

by TorTheWorthy



Series: Two To Rule Them All [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fusion Bonds, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorTheWorthy/pseuds/TorTheWorthy
Summary: Vegeta's nightmares get the better of him, and Kakarot is there to pick up the pieces.





	Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Two to Rule Them All verse, but long before these two dorks get together.

'Pathetic.'

The tired figure before the Prince of Sayians looked like a malevolent spirit. The circles under hollow eyes were deep and dark, face drained of color and scarred hands shaking uncontrollably.

It took all Vegeta's willpower not to destroy the mirror.

            All it took was a little night terror to put him in such a miserable state. His dreams were usually plagued by horrors. The things he'd seen, done and had done to him constantly taunting him, reminding him that he would never truly escape his past. They had become a mundane part of his life. Never had one shaken him like this, but then again, there had never been one like this...

            This time it wasn't his own battered form lying at the feet of a laughing maniac. No, this time it was Kakarot who lay bruised and broken. The other Sayian's sparkling eyes gone dull and his body bathed in crimson. The worst part, however was that the insane figure drenched in the younger Saiyans blood wasn't Frieza. No, it was him.

            Seeing his...rival like that had shaken him. Badly. Deciding he'd rather not think too much into why, Vegeta walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water before yanking off his sweatpants and stepping under the scalding spray. The water that would have been unbearable to anyone else was almost comforting to the Prince. It helped to soothe the near constant ache in his muscles and clear his fogged mind, if only a little.

            He was on autopilot as he attempted scrubbed off remaining scent of fear and sweat. The numbness stayed when he shut off the water and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom. He didn't question the fresh pair of sweatpants on the counter as he toweled off, just pulled them on before facing his fogged reflection once again.

            His color had returned but the circles seemed to have taken up permanent residence under his tired eyes, and Vegeta noticed for the first time that he was sporting a five o' clock shadow. Except it looked more like a 11 o' clock shadow at this point. Scrubbing his hands over his face he fished the shaving cream out of one of the drawers and popped open the cap, pointedly ignoring the sharp smell before slathering the clear gel onto his face. It wasn't until he picked up the razor that he realized his hands were still shaking violently. He cursed himself when he couldn't bring them to stop.

Pathetic. Fucking pathetic.

As if his shame couldn't possibly get any worse, he looked back to the mirror and locked eyes with the quite figure he hadn't noticed standing in the doorway. His fingers dug small gouges into the sturdy marble counter as he tightened his grip.

"I don't want your pity," he grit out.

            Kakarot padded soundlessly into bathroom and rested a hand on the older Sayian's back. Vegeta acknowledged the silent request and turned to face his... his what? He had no idea what they were anymore. Forced together by fusion and left with no idea how to deal with the consequences, they were both at a loss. He wanted more than anything to hate Kakarot for this, but he couldn't. Oh, he hated the mask Kakarot wore with a passion, but he couldn't no longer bring himself to hate the one wearing it.

            'Ka took the razor from him and flipped their positions so he could sit against the counter. He locked eyes with the Prince again as placed a hand on the clean part of Vegeta's face.

"That's good, because I wasn't going to give it to you," the warrior said with a soft smile.

Vegeta huffed quietly and allowed his head to be turned to the side, but kept his eyes on the younger Sayian's face as the other set about helping him.

            It occurred to Vegeta that he was allowing the man he had spent so long trying to kill to press a blade to his throat. Then again Kakarot had willingly put himself in quite the vulnerable position trapped between Vegeta and the marble countertop. He would never say it aloud, but the gesture was greatly appreciated.

            "There's a difference, you know."

Vegeta blinked at the sudden statement. He simply raised an eyebrow at Kakarot in question. The other didn't even look up from his task when he responded.

"There's a difference, between pity and compassion."

            Finishing, Kakarot set the razor aside but kept his hand on Vegeta's face, letting strong, pale fingers run along the Prince's jaw as their eyes met again.

"Between compassion and weakness.”, the younger Sayian added softly.

            Vegeta sighed and placed a hand over Kakarot's, before wrapping his arms around the other's waist and resting his chin on a warm shoulder. Kakarot just hugged him back tighter and buried his face in the Prince's neck.

"You're not weak." Ka mumbled against his skin. "You never were."

Vegeta just squeezed his eyes shut and pressed Kakarot tighter against him. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, folks! So I have a lot going on with life right now, but I do have several stories already written for this AU, so I've decided to continue this AU as a series of short stories! This way it takes a lot of the pressure off of me to have to pump out regular updates, but you guys still get content for this AU.


End file.
